1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a printing device capable of connecting to a removable drive such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) flash drive (a) reads image data such as a PDF (Portable Document Format) file from the removable drive, (b) analyzes the image data, generates temporal intermediate data that includes the analyzing result using a memory and/or a hard disk drive in the printing device, and performs a rendering process using a memory and/or a hard disk drive in the printing device, and (c) generates bitmap image data corresponding to the image data for printing.
A printing device has a first mode that image data is developed from print data in a removal drive and a second mode that image data is developed from print data in a memory area inside of the printing device. If a free area size of the removal drive is sufficient to store the developed image data, the first mode is selected; and otherwise the second mode is selected.
In the aforementioned printing device, if a free area size of the removal drive is sufficient to store the developed image data, the developed image is stored in the removal drive. On the other hand, in a device that performs a rendering process after generating temporal intermediate data inside of the device, storing places must be required for both the original image data and the intermediate data, and therefore, even if a free area size is sufficient to store the developed image data, for example, in the aforementioned printing device, the free area may be short and the process may stop.